Flower Power
by Clarisse M Renaldi
Summary: Quick one shot :) please enjoy x


_I want to thank everyone and I mean everyone who has ever took the time to read my stories, for anyone who left me awesome reviews, adding me or any of my stories to your faves and for the follows too. It really is very much appreciated and I really can't thank you enough. You are all AWESOME!_

_Anyway I hope you enjoy this quick one shot ;)_

**xXx**

x **Flower Power** x

Smiling, Joseph reached out and grabbed the stem of the last perfect rose that lay on the kitchen table in front of him. Concentrating to make it as beautiful as he could he delicately slipped the stem in amoung the others that he had already placed in the vase. He knew his Queen had had a rough few days and he wanted to at least try to put a smile on her face, secretly hoping that seeing her favourite flowers would do just that, knowing it had never failed before.

Though he knew that her favorites were and always will be red, he just hoped that she would love these just as much. Stepping back he admired the arrangement before him. Studying them for several moments, before deciding that they needed just a little bit more arranging before he could present them to his Queen.

Stepping forward and being to caught up in his surprise he didn't even hear Mia enter the room.

"Hey Joe," She smiled across at him as he quickly looked up "Oh those flowers are beautiful," She said as she made her way around to him and lent over, smelling them.

"Yes, they are for your Grandmother." He answered while watching her step back "She's had a rough few days lately and I thought these may just put a smile on her face." He said while stepping back to carry on arranging the roses.

"Oh that's a lovely idea." Mia answered while grabbing a bottle of water "She needs to smile today, she's in a really bad mood."

"She is?" He asked in surprise while watching her as she sipped her water before sitting opposite him.

"Yeah, it's like she got out the wrong side of bed this morning. I just got out of a meeting with her," She said while fiddling with her bottle lid on the table "She even raised her voice at Charlotte and I've never heard her do that before."

"Oh." Joseph exclaimed while looking across at her.

"Anyways, I'm sure this will work and put that smile on her face." Mia smiled and sipped her water "Good luck." She said quickly and looked towards Charlotte as she entered the kitchen.

"Joe, Her Highness would like to see you." Charlotte said while placing her files down on the kitchen table and sat down beside Mia "But just be warned shes in the worst mood today."

"I wonder why." He said while putting his hands down on the table in front of him.

"Um... Joe?"

"Yes, Mia?" He said while looking up at her with a smile.

"Do you really think giving her flowers will make her smile?" She asked as Joseph carefully lifted the crystal vase from the kitchen table.

"Of course it will," He said smiling at the flowers in front of him then across at Mia and Charlotte "It's all about flower power," He said with a wink and walked out laughing.

"Rather him than me." Mia said while looking at Charlotte with a serious face before they both giggled.

Taking a deep breath Joseph approached his Queen's office door, praying his plan would work he knocked on the door twice. Hearing her beautiful voice command _'enter'_ he knocked again.

"I said, come." She called out while looking over to the door, only to hear the knock once again. "Are you deaf?" She said while standing up and made her way over to the door, flinging it open to see a familiar pair of black pants stood before her, his big strong hands holding up the vase in front of his face "Joseph?" She exclaimed "Oh, I don't have time for this." She said while turning and began walking away.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, smiling to himself as he listened for the sound of her heels as she walked back towards him. Sensing her stood close to him he lowered his hands, seeing the anger in her eyes he took a deep breath and wiggled his eyebrows while flashing her his cheeky smile, the one that he knew always excited her. Being rewarded with the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard, he smiled. "See, flower power works." He grinned as she stepped back for him to enter her office.

"Flower power?" She asked as he reached out for the door, pushing it up while looking at her.

"Yes, flower power..." He started while looking at the roses "They have the power to put that beautiful smile on your face." He said while looking up, their eyes meeting "I'm glad it worked, I hate when you are mad." He said softly while stepping closer, wrapping one arm around her waist and kissed the corner of her mouth as she closed her eyes.

Putting her arm up around his shoulder, her hand on the back of his head as they kissed each other properly on the lips. Letting it linger for several seconds before she pulled her head back, looking up into his twinkling blue eyes. "Thank you," She smiled up at him while putting her hands up and cupped his face "Though I have to admit it wasn't the flower power that made me smile, it was you." She smiled and reached up to kiss him before looking at the flowers "And these are beautiful, thank you." She smiled and lent over, smelling them as Joseph ran his hand up her back.

"I thought you would like them, and yes I know that your favorites are red," He answered as they made they're way over to the table by the window.

"Yes they are, but it's okay." She smiled and carefully turned the vase around on the table, admiring the beauty of the roses "These are beautiful too." She smiled up at him.

"You know lavender roses are probably the most mystical and fairy-tale like. And it is said if someone gives you a purple rose it means they fell in love with you at first sight, just like Cinderella's Prince Charming!" Joseph said smiling as Clarisse looked up at him.

"Really now?" She said with a smile as he nodded "Well that's good to know..."

"Indeed." He smiled.

"So my Prince Charming, what did I owe this pleasure of these beautiful roses?" Clarisse said with a smile, teasing him.

"I wanted to see you smile," He said softly while stepping closer and wrapped his arm's around her waist "I hate it when you don't smile."

"Well with you near... I always smile." She smiled up at him, as he smiled down at her momentary before kissing her, both closing their eyes in response.

_The End._


End file.
